Shawn And Angela Shorts
by chicgeekitten
Summary: Just a few fics I've written on Shawn & Angela


_**A/N: Alright, so I finally finished this short. This takes place exactly 12 years ago before a certain someone is born and Shawn and Angela have a huge secret to let their best friends in on.** _

Angela glared at Shawn as he slowly put the phone back in his pocket. "What!?" he asked suppressing a smile.

"You were gonna call him!" Angela's eyes narrowed and she kept a straight face despite Shawn's amusement.

"I was not!"

"You really were, though! Give me the phone, Shawn!" Angela reached for Shawn's pocket and he quickly turned on his side before bolting towards their leather couch. "I'll step on it!" He threatened, moving one foot off the pillow that was covering the white material."

Angela simply folded her arms across her chest and gave him a pointed look. "You know we're not done paying those off. It's not just my pay check you're sacrificing here…" she stared, knowing she had won this battle.

Shawn's mouth opened to speak but as always, the words were stuck. "Fine! Touché!" he climbed off the couch and tossed the phone to Angela. "I can't lie to you."

"Mmm hmm…" she looked through his recent calls and held it up. "You called Cory! Shawn! You're incorrigible!"

"Don't give me your triple score words!"

"You're an English teacher, Shawn. Stop that. I can't believe you called him!"

"I didn't tell him anything! I swear!"

Angela sat next to Shawn on their couch and looked over to the man who was now shooting her his best puppy dog eyes. After keeping a straight face for too long, she melted into his gaze as always and leaned in to kiss the corner of his lips. "I hate you." She whispered. "Are you sure you didn't tell him?" Her finger trailed over his top lip as she looked into his eager eyes. "How sure are you?" slowly, she licked her own lips and batted her eyelashes twice.

She was cunning, Shawn thought. He knew exactly what Angel was doing and wasn't about to be fooled by her…but damn, she looked good in blue. "I…I only told him we were coming by in two days!"

"I knew it!" She stood up and chuckled, feeling too accomplished to even be mad at him. "You're the worst liar, Shawn Hunter!" she pointed her finger to the man before her who sat speechless and defeated. "It was supposed to be a surprise!"

"I know! I know! I just…he got it out of me. He said he felt something. It's like he knew! Why can't I tell him anway?"

Angela rolled her eyes playfully and continued folding her clothes into her suitcase. "Becauseeee, he's emotional. He'll start crying and it'll be all he can think about and then he'll drive Topanga up the wall and we don't want a stressed Topanga when we get there." She offered Shawn a smile. "But as long as you didn't tell him WHY we're going, then I'm okay with it. I know you two can't stay away from each other. Besides, you're weak."

Shawn grabbed onto his chest and opened his mouth wide. "Weak?! I am not weak!"

"You're totally weak, dude." Angela smoothed out her clothing and looked up. "Aw, stop pouting. Come here." She held out her hand and Shawn reached for it, walking towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"There's going to kill us for not telling them."

"But can you imagine the shrieks?" she smiled widely, rubbing her nose against his. "I just want this to go smoothly. Topanga and the baby need to be stress free. Got it? She said we can stay there but I already told her I had a place booked. The less they fuss, the better."

Returning her smile, he rocked back and forth with her, his arms still around her. His smile quickly faded upon hearing the last of her statement. "Wait…You told Topana we're going!"

"Of course! She's my best friend. Duh."

"How's that okay but me telling Cory isn't?"

"Because Cory is probably driving her up the wall right now…no thanks to you, Shawn Hunter." She giggled and kissed his lips.

He wanted to protest but he knew he couldn't. "I had to go and marry a lawyer, now didn't I?"

"You did. But shhh….that secret stays under lock and key until we get to New York City."

Shawn groaned and looked over to his mess beside his suitcase. "That's going to be a hell of a talk. Oh hey guys, as you know, Angela and I reunited in Paris and well, we sorta of started where we ended off and surprise! We eloped!"

"Perfect!" Angela gushed and Shawn faced her once more.

"You're gonna have to hold Cory's hand."

"Nonsense. You have the honors. I'll be busy making dip with Topanga." She winked. "So…they have a name for the baby."

"Hmm? Yeah?" What did they decide?" Shawn asked, nuzzling her neck.

Closing her eyes and massaging the back of her husband's neck she smiled at the thought of her best friends having a baby. "Riley."


End file.
